paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Secret of K-9-5
This is the episode where the pups learn a secret about K-9-5. All characters/objects/robots belong to their respected owner(s). K-9-5 belongs to me, inspiration for him comes from Doctor WHO. Milo is also my OC, my real world person maybe? What does K-9-5 do when he isn't lecturing, charging, in sleep mode, being modified, on missions, or playing with the pups? The 6 pups, 1 human, 1 Timelord, and you will soon find out. It's been 24 hours since K-9-5 was a pup for real. K-9-5 is in the yard, doing something strange, away from the pups, who are playing fetch with Ryder, and Milo snuck off again. Ryder offered K-9-5 a chance to play fetch with them, but K-9-5 stated that him being a robot would give him an unfair advantage and give the pups a boring time. The truth was actually that K-9-5 wanted to do something different in secret, the music in the beginning is called K9's Lament by Chameleon Circuit by the way. Ryder threw the stick, and Chase started to run after the stick, followed by the other pups. The stick hit a tree, bounced off the tree, and went in K-9-5's direction. Chase and the other pups, except for Marshall, stopped just in time before bumping into K-9-5. Marshall, because of the Law of Inertia, bumped into Rubble, who started the pups to fall down like dominos and knocking down K-9-5. Marshall: Sorry. The other pups: It's alright. K-9-5: (helped back up by Rubble and Rocky) Apologies are not necessary. They all get back up and hear music. Chase: Where's that music coming from? K-9-5: (showing signs of nervousness) Music? What music? Zuma: Don't tell us you nevew heawd of music before. K-9-5: Accessing K-9 unit memory banks. Music is a group of instruments and/or vocals that... (Gets kicked by Chase) Rocky: You don't notice the music, do you? K-9-5: Negative Master Rocky. Rocky: Okay K-9-6. K-9-5: I am K-9-5. The music ends Rocky: At least I'm not the robophobic robot. K-9-5: (goes and fetches a bucket of water and comes back, hovering over Rocky) Rocky: Nooooooo!!! K-9-5: (lets a few drops hit Rocky, hovers over to Milo, who was returning, pours the rest on Milo, and hovers back over to the pups) Milo: I love getting my hair wet. Rocky: At least it was only a few drops of water. It starts thundering, lightning, and of course, raining. Rocky: I just had to say it. They all go inside the Lookout and they decide to play Pup Pup Boogie. While Zuma and Marshall are boogieing, the non-boogieing pups notice that K-9-5 is singing along silently and trying to dance to the music even though it was not his turn (since he's a robot, he is usually a part of the audience, never actually playing the game). K-9-5: (singing silently with the game) do the pup pup boogie... (Tries to dance and ends with success) Marshall tailspins in a circle around the pups before bumping into a now obviously trying to sing K-9-5 (who turns out to be good at it). Marshall: Whoops, sorry. K-9-5: pup pup... Apologies are not necessary. Zuma: (gets told by Chase about K-9-5 singing and trying to dance) Hey K-9-5, you wanna play? K-9-5: Affirmative Master Zuma. Only a few minutes/seconds later. Zuma: (after losing to the robotic dog) Hey, no fair. Your a robot. K-9-5: Congratulations are n... Oh , you weren't congratulating me. Ryder enters the room. Rubble: (runs over to Ryder) Ryder, K-9-5's good at dancing. Ryder: That robot keeps on impressing us. K-9-5: (tries to get into a victorious pose, but ends up on his side) Immediate assistance requested! Ryder: (picks up K-9-5) Your light for an extremely advanced robot. (puts K-9-5 upright) K-9-5: I've been dimensionally working out. Everyone laughs, including K-9-5. Previous: K-9-5, A Pup for a Day Next: Pups and the Time And Relative Dimension In Space Ps. This was originally intended to be a prequel for Pups and the Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Category:Episodes Category:Doctor WHO Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Stories by WALL-E-Lover